Pressure sensors are transducers adapted to measure pressure, both absolute and relative, in an environment. Some environments are classified as harsh environments, meaning that the fluid and/or the environment itself is particularly damaging to the pressure sensor due to temperature, corrosive fluids, or combinations thereof. Some examples of harsh environments include inside the human body, within combustion chambers, and within chemical process control equipment. Many existing pressure sensors are not suitable for high temperature or harsh environment applications due to the pressure sensors unique material, electrical, mechanical and thermal properties.
Pressure sensors capable of operating in harsh environments are useful in a variety of pressure sensing applications. Some of the various applications are listed below:
Automotive Industry
Engine control and lubricant pressure, engine oil pressure, air intake and exhaust pressure, water pressure, fuel pressure, brake line pressure, power steering systems, anti-lock braking systems, fuel injection, in-cylinder pressure, automatic transmission worm channel pressure, powertrain and airbag testing.
Aerospace/Avionics Industry
Turbine engine combustion, air turbulence, hydraulic systems for brakes, flaps and rudders, pneumatic systems, cabin/airborne pressure, altimeters, stall detection and control, tire pressure, main and auxillary gear box lubrication oil, engine oil pressure, fuel pressure, bleed air pressure, engine torque pressure, fuel injection, turbochargers, and air pressure testing of wings, engine, propeller, fuselages.
Defense Industry
Tank and assault vehicle turbine engines and hydraulic systems, rocket launchers, missiles, shock wave, blast, explosion, detonation, and ballistics testing.
Household Appliances
Washing machine tub fill, HVAC airflow, vacuum cleaner airflow, and oil fuel tank pressure.
Marine
Engine control systems, firemains, depth sensors, desalinization systems, rudder control systems, subsea wellhead controls, low and high pressure air compressors, shipboard pneumatic systems, air guns, and towed seismic arrays.
Medical
Respirators, ventilators, and spirometers.
Oil Field Industry
Well logging, well-head controls, well pressure, product separation/transmission systems, and seismic exploration.
Other Industries
Paper slurry delivery systems, fossil fuel exploration, geothermal and geological exploration, meteorological pressure sensing, environmental data logging, weather stations and data buoys, oceanographic data logging, industrial process controls for fluid filling, paint and ink pressure, food and beverage pressure, nuclear power generators, plastics extrusion, injection and compression molding.
This exemplary listing of applications for a harsh environment pressure sensor is neither exhaustive nor complete, but is merely provided to highlight some potential uses.
There is a need for pressure sensors that have material, electrical, mechanical and thermal properties that enable the sensor to operate in harsh environments.